This invention concerns improvements in slide roller bearings.
The slide roller bearings of the type in which two rows of rollers are circulated together with spacers along an endless track around the circumference of a precision-machined race body ensure light and smooth movements even in preloaded state without involving friction of sliding parts and are thus suitable for application to machines which require high positioning accuracy, repeating accuracy and regidity. For these characteristics, they are used for machining centers, X-, Y- and Z-guides for various NC machine tools, electric discharge machining structures, high speed presses, precision press ram guides, press die exchangers and various types of carriages for the transfer of loads.